Generally, the access rights of a user to a place are managed by the use of a specific badge. Such a badge is described as a single-service specific card.
However, this imposes management of such specific badges as well as management of the distribution logistics, the renewal, the replacement resulting from losses or from theft. The responsibility of the manager is also implied for the possible residual sums of electronic money in the case of failure of the badge.
Further, for the user, the multiplication of the number of badges induces an increase in the previous risks, notably loss or theft.
For this, it is desirable to limit the number of implied badges in the management of the access rights of the user to one or several places.
Private cards accumulating several functions are known. Thus, there exist electrically customized cards for storing in memory application data which only the receivers having an adapted piece of software are capable of addressing.
However, the use of such privative cards implies a specific software development for accepting each card.
So-called “multi-applications” cards are also known. Such cards have dedicated regions and each application only accesses a region of the card which is reserved for the relevant application. As an example, mention may be made of student Moneo cards in France for example, which students may use for paying their parking fee or for accessing the services of the CROUS (university restaurant or library notably).
Nevertheless, accepting all so-called “multi-application” cards implies specific software development on the acceptance point, from the knowledge of application data of the card.